


i'm not the only one

by spookyjoshler



Series: in the lonely hour [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Binge Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjoshler/pseuds/spookyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh has some suspicions about tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not the only one

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this fic:
> 
> i'm not the only one//sam smith  
> bad blood//taylor swift  
> don't//ed sheeran  
> chandelier//sia  
> gibberish//max  
> girls/girls/boys//panic! at the disco  
> hallelujah//panic! at the disco  
> interlude:moving on//paramore  
> leaving you//audien  
> lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off//panic! at the disco  
> the mighty fall//fall out boy  
> reflections//misterwives  
> ruthless//the never ending  
> when you were young//the killers

josh loves tyler more than anything. he comes home from work, kisses tyler on the cheek, tells him he looks lovely as always, and goes to start dinner. tyler is the dimepiece husband josh has always dreamed of and he’s just so lucky he’s in love with his best friend.

tyler’s in his office with the door closed when josh knocks to tell him dinner’s ready.

“yeah. okay. love you too baby, gotta go. josh just knocked. i’ll call you later.” comes from the room, muffled through the door.

tyler opens the door, narrowing his eyes at josh. “what did i say about coming to my office when the door is closed?”

“baby,” josh pleads. “it’s time for dinner. you’ve missed the last two meals we were supposed to have together. you’re working too hard. i made your favorite too.”

tyler groans and rubs his face, but loosens the tie around his neck and follows josh into the kitchen. it smells heavenly, like warmth and spice. josh pulls tyler’s chair out for him and pours them both a glass of chardonnay before setting down a plate of salmon with a light butter sauce. they cut into the salmon, not saying anything.

“so, who were you talking to?”

“josh don’t pry.”

“you said ‘love you too baby’. who were you talking to?”

“ _josh_. you know not to ask about my personal business stuff. i’ll tell you when i deem it necessary. but if you’re so goddamn bent on knowing, i was talking to my cousin.” tyler hisses.

josh purses his lips and furrows his brows. “funny, haven’t heard you talk to any of your cousins in a while. what do you even do in your study anyway? you get home from work an hour before i do, then it’s straight to your study and you don't come out till dinner if you’re even around for dinner.”

“why are you all of the sudden curious? don’t you trust me? it doesn’t matter anyways. i’m going back and i’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” tyler yells, storming out of the kitchen.

josh opens his mouth to say something back to tyler’s retreating figure, but nothing comes out. things had slowly become worse, the phone calls to mystery people happening more frequently along with the arguments and the sleeping on the couch. josh takes tyler’s partially eaten plate and places it in a tupperware container for him to eat later. tears begin to run down josh’s hollowed cheeks. he’s overthinking it and tyler yelled and he knows that josh hates when tyler raises his voice because it makes him so anxious. he’s afraid tyler doesn’t love him anymore. josh is crippled by the fear of his marriage falling apart after only two years. he's afraid of losing everything that came with tyler; their friendship, the comfort, the love.

* * *

the next morning, josh kisses tyler as he heads off to work, putting everything that couldn't be said into the kiss. josh dashes back into the house to start the roast for tonight's dinner. he heads back towards tyler's study. the door is cracked open and josh feels guilty snooping around his husband's office but tyler hasn't exactly been an open book. piles of manilla folders are stacked on the desk and a bookshelf sits opposite the computer. there's an open facebook tab on the computer. josh sits down in tyler's chair, skimming the facebook tab. an opened chat with someone named jenna black sits on the screen, taunting josh. he becomes increasingly more panicked as he reads through the conversation. he had his suspicions about tyler for a few months now, but he had hoped and prayed it wasn't true.

all josh can do is sit there in stunned silence. he doesn't even cry. the evidence is there on the screen. tyler is cheating on him with a girl. he always knew tyler was bisexual but when they got married he thought that tyler loved him enough not to stray.

red hot anger flows through josh, cutting through any other emotions and shoving them aside. josh can grieve another day, he's furious right now.

josh cleans up nicely. his tie is knotted perfectly, looking sharp as a knife in his black suit and white shirt. he drives to the nearest convenience store to buy the largest or most potent bottle of alcohol he can find. he slaps cash and his id down on the counter, along with the bottle of melon vodka. he also grabs a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. the cashier can't be older than 18 and she's shaking like a leaf.

"would you like your receipt in the bag?" she stutters.

he nods and grabs the bag to leave. she tells him to have a nice day and he glares at her. a part of him feels bad because she's probably obligated to say that, but nothing about this day is nice. josh stalks out the door and pulls out of the parking lot to head home. he's got a few hours until tyler gets home. he pops open the bottle at a red light, chugging as much as he can handle. he knows better than to drive while inebriated but at this point he doesn’t care.

he stumbles to the front door, unlocking it with shaky hands. the first thing he does is vomit in tyler’s study. _fuck tyler. he’s probably with jenna_. he knocks over the piles of paper stacked neatly on the desk and flips the chair over. josh has never been this mad before. he goes to the room they share next, pulling all of tyler’s clothes out of his drawers along. he takes the pictures of them too. they all go into a large black trash bag which josh drags outside to their back yard. he dumps the bag out unceremoniously onto the grass and goes to grab a can of kerosene they have in the garage. he douses all the memories in the flammable liquid. josh lights a cigarette with fumbling fingers and places it in between his lips. he inhales the sickly smoke.

when he’s gone through three, he doesn’t bother to stub out the fourth, but throws it onto the pile instead. everything josh knew for the past two years of marriage and many more years of friendship go up in flames. he twists his wedding band around his ring finger, marveling at the tanline he’s acquired from wearing it all the time. josh drinks another quarter of the bottle of vodka and cries. the wedding band is slipped off, and shoved deep into his pocket.

when the fire dies out, he sweeps the ashes off the grass, mows the lawn, and throws the bottle, cigarettes, and the lighter out. josh retreats inside, cleans up the house and himself, and goes to the kitchen to finish up with dinner.

he’s pulling the roast out of the oven when tyler’s car slides into the driveway. a minute later, tyler walks in not even bothering to say hello to josh. josh smiles and sets the table. the cycle continues.

josh loves tyler more than anything. he comes home from work, kisses tyler on the cheek, tells him he looks lovely as always, and goes to start dinner. tyler is the dimepiece husband josh has always dreamed of and he’s just so lucky he’s in love with his best friend.


End file.
